Candy by the pile
by Beauty.Of.Lies
Summary: What does Team Natsu get up to on Halloween? Do they dress up, trick-or-treat, and watch scary movie? Hell yes!   Haaha! Sorry about the crappy summary! & Title for that matter - I got it from a song... Sigh. Mild romance. Mild swearing.   READ! I GUESS!


"_**Back it up now, you've got a reason to live. Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down. Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."**_

_**I Don't Wanna Be In Love – Good Charlotte**_

**Hello! Long time no see. **

**So this is just a random Halloween fic. Sorry for the late post – I was grounded!**

**Sorry about the title, I had absolutely _NO _idea about what to name this story!**

**I obviously don't own Fairy Tail – what were you dropped on your head at birth or something? ( Secretly I think I was… It would explain a lot :P )**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia was currently sitting on her bed searching for something on her computer. Tonight was the 31st of October; a night that shall be filled with tricks and treats, for tonight is Halloween. A harsh knocking on her wooden front door brought Lucy out of her furious searching. "Coming!" She said with a cheeky smirk. She opened the door to reveal her redheaded friend, Erza Scarlet.<p>

"Certainly took you long enough, we must hurry and change into our costumes." Erza said as she walked into her friend's house. She dumped her various bags onto Lucy's bedroom floor and started rummaging through the things she brought. Lucy looked over her friends shoulder and asked, "So what have you decided to dress up as?"

"I don't know, I can't seem to choose between the 'Naughty Sailor', the 'Naughty Nurse' or the 'Naughty Teacher." Erza stated as she placed the costumes in a row. _"What's with all the erotic looking clothes?" _Lucy thought as she looked over all the short, revealing clothes. "Well, they're all very nice and ah…naughty looking?" Lucy questioned. "I think you should go as the 'Naughty Nurse', it'll go nicely with your hair."

"I see. So what will you be going as?" Erza asked as she picked up her costume and stuffed the others into her bags. "Well I was going to go as a Pumpkin…" Erza shot Lucy a look that clearly said, 'Should I be concerned about your mental health?' "But I have decided to go as a Zombie." Lucy quickly ended. _'Sheesh, what's wrong with being a pumpkin? I thought it was a good idea!'_

"Good choice. Now shall we get ready?" Erza questioned, already heading towards the bathroom with her costume in hand. "Ah! Yes! Right…" Lucy said, she went back over to her computer and hit the space button before getting her costume from the closet. After processing the command the computer started blasting 'This Is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson though its speakers.

_**Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween.**_

The two teenage girls changed into their costumes before applying their makeup. Erza's costume consisted of a skin-tight white nurse dress – giving a good view of her cleavage – with a red cross over her left breast, white thigh-high stockings and a set of red laced-up high heels. Her lovely red hair was put up into a high pony-tail with her bangs and fringe left out, a red and white nurse's hat sat atop her head. Red Cross earrings were placed in her ears, her nails were painted red and the only makeup on her face was some bright red lipstick, mascara, heavy eyeliner, dark eye shadow and some blush. White lace fingerless gloves were placed on her hands and a stethoscope hung around her neck.

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or Treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream. In this town of Halloween…**_

Lucy's costume includes a black torn shirt with a teal and black lace underbust corset. A black lace trim skirt stoped a few inches above her knees and black combat boots were placed on her feet. Black fingerless gloves decorated her hands along with shiny black nail polish. Her freshly layered hair looked scruffy and spiky and a small top hat rested on her head. Baby powder (white powder) covered all her exposed skin giving her light skin a sickly pale hue. Black eyeliner was applied heavily along with dark eye shadow, around her eyes a light layer of purple and dark eye shadow was added to give a deathly vibe. Black lipstick was placed on her full lips and fake blood was smudged around her mouth, down her arms, legs and on her exposed fingers.

_**I am the one hiding under your bed; teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red. I am the one hiding under your stairs; fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair. This is Halloween, this is Halloween.**_

"Oh wow, you can definitely pull off the 'Naughty Nurse'! You look smoking!" Lucy complimented as Erza posed in front of her. "You're one to talk. Sexy and scary! I'm so glad you didn't go as a pumpkin." Erza stated as the two pulled poses in the mirror. "Well it's time to go meet the boys; they're probably fighting so we should hurry." She said while heading towards the front door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song. In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.<strong>_

"'Make sure you're here by 5 o'clock' she says, well we're here but where the hell are they?" Gray demanded as he strode back and forth along the bridge. "And please turn that annoying racket off!" He yelled at Natsu who was sitting on the wall of the bridge playing 'that annoying racket' on his phone.

"Shut up Droopy Eyes! This song is a Halloween classic, there is no way I'm turning it off! And they'll be here in a second so would you stop complaining already?" Natsu yelled at his rival/friend. He hopped off the wall and straightens his costume.

Natsu was dressed as a Ninja – his original choice 'The Hotdog' costume _mysteriously_ went missing. The costume consists of a tight black long sleaved top – showing of his heavenly muscles – and a pair of black baggy skinny jeans with his constant scarf in a makeshift belt. A pitch black mask covered his lower face and black boots covered his feet. His vibrant pink hair was left alone and a fake katana was placed on his back. He also lugged around a black backpack filled with supplies for all the _Tricks_.

_**Round the corner, man hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll… Scream! This is Halloween. Red 'n' black and slimy green. Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine.**_

Gray – despite his protests to dressing up – is a werewolf, a lycan, a creature of the moon – whichever you prefer. His outfit contains a white tattered dress shirt with a pair of baggy ripped faded denim jeans – dirt smudges were spread across both articles of clothing. A pair of worn out black converse were located on his feet and a spiky dog collar was placed around his neck. His finger nails were lengthened (forced to grow them out), sharpened and painted black. Shiny black hair was extra spiky and a small amount of eyeliner decorated his golden cat-like eyes (eye contacts). A bushy black and grey wolfs tail stuck out of his jeans.

_**Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night. Everybody scream, everybody scream. In our town of Halloween!**_

"Hurry up Erza! Why'd you have to stop for cheese cake? Now we're late!" The boys heard in the distance. "My keen ninja senses tell me the girls are approaching. Nin-nin." Natsu says in a ninja-like stance atop the bridges wall. Erza and Lucy run towards them and a silence falls between the group as they stand before each other admiring the view. Gray lets out a low whistle, "Looking good girls." He says with a smirk. "Heh, not looking to bad yourself." Lucy replies with an appreciative nod.

"Well… LETS GO TRICK OR TREATING!" Natsu declares with a fist pump.

_**I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace. I am the 'Who' when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair. I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright.**_

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*

Shuffling was heard from within the house. "So who lives here anyway?" Lucy asks while waiting for the door to be answered. "I do." The gruff voice of Gajeel answers causing Lucy to let out a squeak in surprise. "What do you want Bunny Girl and friends?"

"We-" Lucy was interrupted by the loud squealing of Levy. "Lu-chan! Why are you here?" The group was stunned into a silence. Levy, Levy McGarden, the sweet bookworm of Fairy Tail was in nothing but a large shirt inside of Gajeel's house. "Wha-we-bu! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lucy boomed. "DRESSED LIKE THAT!" Natsu continued. "WITH GAJEEL!" Gray added. "If he touched you, I'll slice him." Erza says in a deadly-calm voice.

"She's here because she's my girlfriend and she's dressed like that because we just fucked." Gajeel answers the group. Levy's face quickly resembled that of a tomato, "S-so, are you guys here Trick or Treating? I'll go find some candy for y-you." She stutters while running off into the house. The remaining people once again drifted into silence, a deadly silence. "Here you go!" Levy exclaims, handing the group random candy. "Great… Now if you don't mind, we'll be going for round two." Gajeel says and the door was slammed shut before they could say anything.

"Well, I wonder what other surprises are in store for us tonight." Lucy mentions while the group head towards the next house.

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare. That's our job, but we're not mean. In this town of Halloween.**_

The group of four were treated to loads of candy from the houses they've visited. "Gah! There's no one to Trick! Why does everyone have to be so goddamn nice?" Natsu demanded, his bag of toilet paper, eggs and spray paint going to waste. "Oh look! Bisca's house is coming up!" Lucy exclaims with a large smile.

They approach the door and are just about to knock but are inturupted by a loud moaning of Bisca's name. "Oh Alzack! Right there!" Bisca's voice rang throughout the neighbourhood. "Ah Bisca!" Alzack shouts.

"Eww… That's so not what I wanted to hear." Gray states while backing away from the door. "Hehehe! If they're too busy making babies than that means they can't give us some candy…" Natsu says with a sinister smile. "I guess this stuff won't go to waste after all." He continues while placing his bag of Tricks down. "So who's in?" He asks the group.

"No. I will not participate in such a sinful act against our nakama." Erza states, taking a step away from the group. "I'm bored, so I'm in." Gray says with a smirk. Lucy answers by picking up a can of spray paint. After several minuets they were done with their master piece. Toilet paper littered the front of the house and eggs were splattered around the walls and windows. Each of the three spray-painted some kind of remark on the wall. Gray painted – 'Keep it down in there!' Whereas Lucy wrote – 'Hope you had fun ;)' and last of all Natsu sprayed 'If it's a boy name it Natsu Jr.'

"You idiot! Now they'll know it was us! Do you have a brain?" Gray shouts at Natsu. "What did you say Stripper? You wanna go?" Natsu shouts back. "Yeah, actually I do! Maybe I can beat some sense into you!" Gray replies, tackling Natsu to the ground.

"Oi! What's that racket out there?" Boomed a voice from inside. Seconds later the Guns-Magic couple exited their house. "Oh shit! RUN!" Natsu shouts, hopping off the ground and sprinting away before the couple notice their newly designed front lawn.

_**In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise. Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee. Make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween, everybody scream. Won't ya please make way for a very special guy.**_

The group sprinted through the blocks of Magnolia, trying to get back to Lucy's house. Erza suddenly tripped over a rock, bracing herself for a harsh impact she closes her eyes. _'Has the ground always been this soft and warm?'_ She ponders, cracking open one eye. "You know if the nurse gets hurt there'd be no one to fix us up, you should be a bit more careful." Natsu chuckles at the blushing nurse in his arms. "S-sorry! I'll p-pay more a-attention next time!" Erza stutters while fiddling with a piece of her scarlet hair.

Lucy tugs on Grays shirt causing him to lean over. "They liiikkkkee each other!" Lucy whispers in his ear. Gray nods his head in agreement, "I wonder when they're gonna get together." He whispers back. They start pondering whispering to each other about what the two's kids might look like.

"Lucy! Gray! Stop whispering over there and get your asses in here!" Natsu yells from the front door of Lucy's house. "Oh! When did we get here?" Lucy asks dumbly as she enters her house. "Hurry up, it's time for the tradition of watching 'Nightmare Before Christmas!'"

_**Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now! This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song.**_

"You know that movie never get's old…" Lucy says while getting up to turn the DVD off. "Very true, now what shall we watch?" Erza asks the group stationed around Lucy's lounge room. "One of the 'Saw' movies!" Natsu shouts. "Nah, Nightmare on Elms Street!" Gray shouts. "Lucy?" Erza asks, all eyes now on the blonde. "Ah, can't we watch something… not scary?" Lucy says, silence being her answer. "Fine, Nightmare on Elms Street." Lucy sighs and puts the movie in.

The movies halfway through and already Erza and Natsu have fallen asleep. Lucy is snuggled up to her side of the couch, hiding her eyes between her hands and shaking. "You are such a scaredy cat. You know if you're that scared you can like…hold onto me or something…" Gray trails off, scratching the back of his head. Lucy's head instantly snaps up and she leaps across the couch towards Gray. He lets out a yelp of surprise; despite offering he wasn't actually expecting her to do that. Looking down at the girl burying her head in his chest, he smiles and places his arms around her before turning his attention back towards the movie.

_**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!**_

The night turned to morning and this is how the group of friends were found; Natsu and Erza snuggling together on the makeshift bed on the ground and Lucy and Gray stretched out in the other's arms on the couch. Candy wrappers and 'Trick-or-Treating' bags littered around the lounge, DVD's scattered around the table beside the teens drinks. The TV displaying the menu of the horror 'Nightmare on Elms Street' and bits of costumes discarded on the floor (hats and tails, you perverts).

_**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween!<strong>

**Sorry for the late publish, I haven't been allowed on the computer 'cause I was grounded. But it's only, what, a day or so late? It's fine!**

**Anyway, I also apologise for not posting any stories lately. I have **_**LOADS**_** of ideas for stories, I just haven't written any out due to school, family issues, and being too lazy ;)**

**Though you should look forward to some more stories from me, 'cause I will be writing some – hopefully.**

**Once again, Happy Halloween! I hope you got lots of candy, pulled heaps of pranks, had loads of fun, did your Halloween traditions and watched some super-awesome scary movies!**

**I hope you liked it! So ah, review, flame, or just exit – I don't mind! **

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

**`Mayzie x**

"_**We're one mistake from being together, but let's not ask why it's not right. You won't be seventeen forever and we can get away with this tonight."**_

_**Seventeen Forever – Metro Station**_


End file.
